A Ray of Moonlight
by WolfFang03
Summary: As Kira and the Archangle go through Gundam Seed they get some help from Seriya and Nova. This is my first fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Prologe

Yuki, Seriya and Rei were all sitting outside of their favorite cafe at the space colony called Nova. Nova was a nuetral colony and prefered to stay that way. Yuki was the daughter of the late Priminister who died in a crossfire between Zaft and the Earth Forces. Seriya was the grandaughter of leader of Nova. He too was killed in the crossfire. Seriya was set to become the new leader of Nova and its sub-colonies. She was also to inherit Moonlight a company that produced technology similar to Moregenroete. Though Seriya didn't seem to care about any of that. She was inroled in Nova's military along with Yuki and Rei. They were three of Nova's newley developed Gundam pilots.

Seriya was 21 and had blue hair. Her grey eyes were dark and cold most of the time. She was tall and wore jeans, a white tank top, and a jacket from moonlight. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and had a head band. Yuki was 20 and had blond hair. She had kind and caring blue eyes. She wore shorts and a halter top. Rei was 21 and had brown short hair. She had black eyes that showed a calm exterior. She wore jeans, a t-shirt and a vest.

"Hey Seriya did you here the rumor about Zaft that's been going around?" Asked Yuki putting down her drink.

"No," Seriya answered. "Do I want to?"

"Yeah, they say Zaft stole four of five prototype Gundams and destroyed Heliopolis," Yuki said in a worried tone.

"That's no rumor Yuki," said Rei. "That really happened. It's all over the news I can't believe you haven't seen it Seriya."

Seriya looked up. "Is Heliopolis really gone? Why the hell did Zaft do that?"

"Well," Rei said. "It seems like Moregenroete developed five prototype Gundams for the Earth Forces. It was said that it would give them the upper hand in the war."

"Still Altha sould have known something like this would have happened," Seriya said concerned. "What happened to the fifth Gundam? Was it destroyed?''

"No it and the new ship Archangel got away," Rei said.

"Wow, so your saying that not only did they develope Gundams for the Earth Forces; they also built them a new warship?" Yuki asked. "How do you know all this Rei?"

"I talked to our sources," she said taking a drink. "I'm surprised they haven't alerted you yet Seriya. Then again after your leave me the hell alone I don't give fk speach I can see why."

"They kept calling me at 3 a.m. to tell me useless info or about how a ship crossed into our outer most part of our territory then left." Seriya said finishing her drink. "I have to go. I'm suposed to be packing for a meeting with Zaft.

Then all of sudden the alarm rang over the speakers. "All hands level one battle stations! All civilians report to the nearest shelters and all Gundam pilots report to the lab. Seriya, Yuki, and Rei took of running toward the lab. People all over started to panic and ran towards the nearest shelter. The colony then shook violently and a little girl and her mom fell down.

Seriya turned around and ran towards them. "Are you okay," she asked helping them up.

"Yes, thank you," the lady said.

The little girl started to cry. "Mommy are we going to blow up?" Seriya looked at the lady. "

Oh, she saw the news about Heliopolis and got scared."

Seriya bent down and wiped away the little girl's tears. "Don't worry we won't blow up. I'll make sure we don't. "

The little girl then smiled and hugged her. Seriya felt kind of akward she wasn't used to being hugged. The little girl then let go she then gave Seriya a bracelet. "This will protect you." Seriya took the bracelet then got up and ran towards the lab. "Make sure you get to the shelter," she yelled over her shoulder. When Seriya arrived at the lab Yuki and Rei were already modifying their Gundam's OS and preparing to launch. Seriya ran and got on to lift up to her Gundam. She then hopped in and imideately started to modify her OS.

"Seriya where were you?" Rei asked opening up a com link.

"I had to do something," she said. "Just go ahead and launch."

"Alright, by the way you get to name your Gundam." Rei said. "Rei Zoko Hawk gundam launching!"

"Yuki Sky Horse Gundam launching!"

"Ummm Yuki, Horse Gundam?" Seriya said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I like horses."

"How about Stalion Gundam instead?"

"OOOO that sounds pretty."

"Yuki just launch!"

"OK, Ok, Yuki Sky Stalion Gundam taking off," yelled Yuki as she took off.

"What an idiot," said Seriya finishing her modifications. "Seriya Yukinawa Wolf Gundam launching!"

They all were launched out of the colonie's interior. "Okay what's the situation?" Seriya asked looking around. A girl named Rune then poped up on the screen.

"Zaft, has fired at the colony. You, Yuki, and Rei are to go and find out why. You'll be backed up by Captin Rika and three other ships just in case."

"Got it," Seriya said and her, Yuki and Rei took off towards the Zaft ships. It turned out to be three Nazca class ships. As they approached GINNs began to launch towards them. "Alright, you want a fight you got one!"

Seriya's Wolf Gundam was equiped with a beam rifle, two beam sabers, a beam sword and was ment for high speed battles. Yuki's Stalion Gundam was made for fire power. It had two beam cannons one on each arm, vulcan guns, and a sniper gun attached to the back of it. Rei's hawk Gundam was equiped with a beam shield, a beam rifle, and beam sabers. It was meant for close range battles. Seriya drew her beam sword and charged at one of the ships. She dodge the GINN's machine guns and sliced through three of them. She then went for the ship but had to pull out because four moreGINNs shot at her. She threw her sword through one of them and shot the rest with her beam rifle. "Bastards."

Meanwhile Rei was trying to establish a com link with the Zaft ships. "Why won't they answer?" "She flew towards them to help Seriya. They ended up being surounded by eight more. "What the hell did they bring a whole fleet?" As six more ships began to appoarch. "Where the hell is Rika anyway?" Seriya said shooting two more GINNs. The other six were then hit by two beams. "Speak of the devil."

"Need help?" Rika asked as her ship destroyed one of the Zaft ships.

"That would be nice," Seriya said shooting through one of the other ships.

Rei then flew in slashing throught three GINNs and destroyed the third ship. "Now," she said. "Only six more." Then all of a sudden the other six ships exploded. "What the heck."

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Yuki's asked poping up on Rei's screen. "Me and two other ship took off and flanked them while they were fouced on you."

"Wow Yuki did something smart," Seriya laughing.

"Wow Seriya's laughing," Rika said.

"Shut up! Let's go back and find out why this happened," Seriya said and she headed back toward Nova.

**A/N: Sorry this was so long just wanted to get everything down. In the next chapter I bring in the arcangel and its crew. Please review because this is my first fic**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it characters**

Chapter 1: A chance meeting

Seriya, Yuki, and Rei arrived back at the colony and landed their gundams back in the labs hanger. Once Seriya had existed the cockpit she was met by Rika and another person.

"Good to see your all right," the lady said.

"Thank you General Fang," Seriya said. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really. I just came to get you. The counsil is having a meeting and your presence is requested," General Fang said. "Yuki it is also requested that you too come along."

"Not interested," Seriya said. " It's not my problem yet. I'm just a gundam pilot."

"Not anymore," Genral Fang said. "Them committee has voted and since your of age now. You have inherited the role as leader of Nova."

"What?" Seriya said shocked. "But I don't…."

"It doesn't matter what you want it's final you are the leader of Nova and it is now your duty to lead. Now we need to leave for the meeting. We're late as it is." General Fang turned and began to walk towards the exit.

Seriya and Yuki reluctantly followed. They were met outside by a huge mob of people all screaming their questions and concerns. Seriya just walked by and got in the black car waiting for them. Yuki stopped and said a few words of reassurance to the crowd which clamed them down some and then to got in.

"Seriya," Yuki said. "They wanted you to say something. They look to you now for hope."

Seriya just closed her eyes and didn't reply. She already hated this. The car then started and drove them to the counsil building. There was an even bigger mob outside this building. An escort cleared a path for Seriya, Yuki and Genral Fang. Seriya stopped outside the door and yelled. "I'll hold a press conference after this meeting. I'll answer all your questions." She then turned and walked in the building. They walked down the hall and entered the second door on the right. This was the conference room. When Seriya entered everyone stopped talking. She looked around at all of them. Yuki appeared at her right shoulder along with Gerneral Fang.

"Sorry for the interruption," Genral Fang said. "Now let's get on with the meeting.

Seriya took a seat at the head of the table. Yuki sat at her right and on her left was head counsilman Takahashii. He was a tall man in his fourties. He was calm tempered person with friendly blue eyes short grey hair and a beard . He was technically in charge of the colony after Seriya's father had died. But now that Seriya was the leader he is now more of an advisor. Seriya liked him and trusted him.

"Now Lady Yukinawa," Takahashii said standing up. "The reason we requested you was this. There is a debate between the counsel. Zaft has made a proposal. They won't us to join them. They hinted at decalring war on us if we don't. Now some believe we should join them due to the large number of coordinators on Nova. Others believe that we should refuse and join the Earth Forces if Zaft does declare war. It is a tie voted so we need your decision."

"We're not joining Zaft," Seriya said coldly. "I can't believe anyone would think that would be a smart decision. Beside the large number of coordinators we also have a large number of naturals. That won't work out too well. We are a neutral colony and we are going to stay that way. Zaft is bluffing. After the destruction of that test fleet they sent they relize it wouldn't be a smart idea to attack us. Chairman Cline is wise enough to know it would mean defeat if the took us on along with the Earth Forces. If Zaft does declare war well we will fight them alone. We don't need the Earth Forces to aid us in any way."

The counsel began to mutter in agreement. Just then a message appeared on the screen in the middle of the room. The operator said it was a message of Chairman Cline of Zaft.

"Patch it through," Seriya said.

"Lady Yukinawa," said Chairman Cline. "I would like to start with a full apology. That force was lead by a group of people who decided to take matters in their own hands."

"Really," Seriya said her eyes narrowing. "Why did the do that?"

"Well it was due to the offer we sent out. The fleet captin decided that he would attack you and it would force you to join us. He thought he would be consisder a hero. He was not aware of your colony's military power and had no idea that you have gundams. Of course neither did we," Chairman Cline said.

"Well I don't believe it is my job to inform you of what we develop on our colony," Seriya said coldly. "We developed these gundams as a self defence weapon. In case a take over was attempted. As for your offer Mr. Cline our answer is and always will be no. Having a nice day.

Seriya cut off the transmission. A few stared in disbelief while General Fang and Yuki busted up laughing.

"What?" Seriya asked. "I felt that got the point across and left now room for debate."

The rest of the room began to chuckle as well. Then the meeting was dismissed. Each member a walked by and congradulated Seriya. Seriya then walked outside to the press conference she was dreading. She answered all the question asked and told them of what she had desided and about the gundams and weapons they developed. After words Seriya went back to the lab to make modifications on the Wolf Gundam. When she finished she hopped out to be met by Rei.

"Hey there sending out a few patrol ships to check to make sure there is no other Zaft ship hiding from our radar. You want to go?"

"Sure let's take the Wolf and Hawk just to be sure."

Once the gundams were loaded Rei and Seriya headed for the bridge and waited for take off. So whose the captin of this ship?'' Seriya as they reached the bridge. When the door opened she saw it was Rika.

"Hey there," Rika said. "Get ready we're leaving."

The ships engines flared and launched. They passed the six barrier shields of the colony and began to scouted the area. Seriya looked out over Nova and its sub-colonies.

"So where are we patrolling?" Seriya asked.

"The outer reaches of our area," Rika said. "That's probably where the would be hiding. The other ships are out here to. Just in case we do encounter them."

A warning went off.

"Captin reported a crewman four Zaft ships and what appears to be an unknown vessel!"

A pictured appeared on the screen.

"It's that ship from Heliopolis!" Rei yelled.

Just then one of the Zaft ships fired at them. The pilot of the ship managed to dodge it. The Zaft ship continued to fire. The crewman tried to contact them saying to sies fire. But Zaft wouldn't answer.

"Captin eight GINNs approaching!"

Seriya the turn and ran towords the door. "Rei let's go!" Rei followed an ran towards the hanger. ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS. Seriya and Rei changed into there piolot suits and boarded their gundams. "Final checks green let's go!"

**Archangle**

"Captin Ramius," Lt. Badgerual said. "What do we do?"

"All hand level on battle stations!"

Kira Yamato was boarding his gundam while Mu Laflaga was in the mobius zero.

"All lights green launch kid."

"Kira Yamato Strike let's do it!"

"Mu LaFlaga launching!"

Kira launched out and looked at what was happening. There were four Zaft ships. He saw Mu fly passed him and ingage two GINNs. Kira followed. The Archangle fired on one of the ships and hit it. The ship returned fire and damaged the Archangle. This ship was in bad enough shape as it was it couldn't take much more damage. Kira flew out and shot four GINNs with his beam rifle. Back on the bridge Badgerual was reporting info the had on the enemy.

"There is no sign of the other four gundams or Lecruse's ship."

"Well that's a relief," Ramius said. "I don't think we could stand another battle with them."

"Captin we can't take much more damage. If we do then we're finished."

"Fine we foucus on avoiding fire. Have Kira try to take out the ships and have Lt Laflaga support him."

Kira received his order and took off for the ships. He dodge GINNs and fire but couldn't get close enough to take out the bridges. A beam flew and hit his right arm destroying it.

"Oh no!" Kira yelled as his gundam began to spin.

"Hold on kid!" LaFlaga yelled.

The archangel was hit again.

"The engines just cut out were finished!"

Just then a beam hit one of the Zaft ships and destroyed it.

"What?" Ramius said.

"Ma'am another ship has appeared. It is unknown."

Just then a GINN appeared in front of the archangel. It pointed it's gun at the bridge. But before it could fire another mobile suit appear and slashed it with a beam saber.

"Who is that!" Ramius yelled.

The mobile suit turned and looked at the bridge.

"They're trying to establish a link."

"Put them through," Ramius ordered.

Rei's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm Rei Zoko of Nova. Sieze your fire and leave the rest to us."

The crew of the archangel staired in disbelief. Another Zaft ship was destroyed as three more Nova ships appeared. The let out a barrage of missles at the remaing to ships. Kira meanwhile was trying to gain control of the Strike and LaFlaga was cornered. Just then a mobile suit caught Kira.

"Huh?" Kira said confused at what just happened

He saw another mobile suit fly off and destroy the GIINs that had Laflaga conered.

"Who the hell are you?" Laflaga asked.

"Now's now the time," answered a voice of their radio. "Head back to your ship. I'll take care of the rest.

Kira and Mu followed the strangers orders. Kira looked back to see the gundam take out the remaining GIINs and head for the ships. The gundam drew it beam rifle and dodged everything the ship threw at it. One of the unknown ship destroyed in using it's cannon and the mobile chased after the other ship that began to flee. The gundam flew upside down to dodge a beam and fire a shot through the ship's bridge. The ship exploded. Kira managed to survive another battle but this time he didn't know how. The and LaFlaga landed back in the archangel and stayed in there mobile suits as order.

"Follow us back to our colony," Rei order.

"We can't," Ramius said. "Our engines are shot."

"We'll tow you then." Rei then turned her gundam around and retrieved a cable and attached it to the archangel. Seriya brought another one from a different ship. The two ships began to tow the archangel back to Nova.

"Should we trust them?" Badergual asked.

"We don't have any choice," Ramuis replied.

**A/N: Took a while but I got this chapter up. I been busy but know it's summer so I should be able to finish. Please Review!**


End file.
